This invention relates to the field of tent and boat cover supports, and more particularly to a disc structure to aid in supporting a fabric boat cover or tent.
It is well known that tents and boat covers require a rigid support centrally located and pushing upward to balance the weight of the cover and the downward pull of tent guy lines or boat snap fasteners. The rigid support typically takes the form of a pole or strut, which places great stress on the fabric, which then must be reinforced so as not to tear. Either end of the strut can slip transversely, or sideways, resulting in the cover collapsing. The boat can then fill with rainwater and sink.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a cover support that can distribute stress over a wide area of the cover, so as to prevent tearing of the cover fabric, and without the need for reinforcement of the fabric.
There is a further need to provide a cover support of the type described and that can be secured so as to prevent the strut from slipping transversely.
There is a yet further need to provide a cover support of the type described and that will allow quick installation and removal of the strut.
There is a still further need to provide a cover support of the type described and that can be manufactured cost-effectively in large quantities of high quality.